My name is Tom
by Yread
Summary: My name is Tom I am a Human-Controller, I am about to die and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1 and 2: My name is Tom

**My name is Tom**

My name is Tom and I'm human-controller, I have for years now, trapped inside my own head where no one can save me.

My body is controlled by parasitic alien called a Yeerk, Yeerks are small grey slugs that require a host, they crawl into your brain and takeover your life, you'd probably laugh if someone told you this or maybe your already one of them and if you are, keep fighting no matter what it makes you do your still yourself, or are you? I've committed horrible deeds at the will of these slugs and no matter how long it's been I'm still fighting and I will till the end.

The Empire will track you down and kill you, you do understand that, I hope? Visser One said.

"Oh, I doubt it. I think the Empire will have its hands full," I said cheerfully, although it was my mouth speaking, the commands came from the Yeerk, "The Andalite fleet is rather close by. It's possible that I misled you on that point."

He looked towards the view screen to see a tiger, that my brother, he's not dead as I thought he still fighting. Maybe I better backup a bit okay, my brother is an Animorph, that his name for his group of morph capable friends, as Andilite War Prince Elfangor landed upon Earth surface knowing he would die he gave the power to morph, to change shape into any animal you touch, to 5 humans one of them was my brother Jake who became the leader of what for a long time the Yeerks belived were Andilite Bandits.

"_You see that Yeerk," I taunted, "my brother's still alive and he will kill you!"_

"_If I die you die," he repilied._

"_Yes," I said, "for you it would be death but for me, it would be liberation!"_

The Yeerk continued with his buisness of taunting the Visser when...

"Animorph!" yelled a Controller.

That right yelled the human in bear morph, Animroph!

_Rachel._

The bear charged for me at insane speed ready to kill.

_This is the end I thought, finally!_

As we fought I began to remember how all this began.

Chapter 1: the pool

"Arrrrrh!" I screamed as Mr Visser held the slug towards my ear.

I was trapped, handcuffed to the chair as Vice-Principal Chapman held my head.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I yelled as the slug slipped through my ear.

I squeesed down intill it reached my brain and everytthing went blank.

_Hello human you are mine!_

_What?_

_You are my host, forever!_

"Visser three," I said calmly only it wasn't me, I had lost all control of my body.

_Ha Ha Ha, struggle all you like human, your mine._

"I now have complete control over my host," I continued.

"Excellent," replied Mr Visser. But then suddenly he wasn't Mr Visser, he bagan to change form, his skin turn blue and he grew an extra 2 legs and 2 eyes. Then a long tail like a scorpian's with a cruel spike grew and lurched over his body. He was Visser Three.


	2. Chapter 3: The Kandrona

Chapter three

After that day on, I was a controller, I remember the first day my Yeerk had to feed it, it was like taking a breath of air after a lifetime of suffocation, because finally even if for only a short while I was free.

The Yeerk slid out of my head and spashed into the red kandrona.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled, "PLEASE!"

The Hork-bajir tried to force me into a cage.

"NO!" I yelled as I punched a human-controller stealing his dracon-beam.

I pointed it a the Hork-bajir.

"LET ME GO OR I'LL FIRE!" I yelled.

They charged, Tsseww! I fired disintegrating the first Hork-bajir into a crisp.

Tsseww! Tsseww!Tsseww! 3 more dead Hork-bajir.

"LEAVE MY PLANET!" I screamed.

They continued to charge.

I held the beam preparing to fire when a blade shot past my hand destroying it.

I turned to see Visser Three, the abomination.

Set beams to stun he said simply and then he left.

Tsseww! And the world went blank.

_Hello Tom. Did you miss me?_

They should have killed me then, but they didn't I was too important, I was the popular guy that everyone looked up to, with me they could get others to join the Sharing and become slaves.


	3. Chapter 4: Jake

My name is Tom

**I'm holding a vote to find out if this should be based on series or books or both.**

**Comment plz.**

_That was a bad move Tom, and you will suffer for it. _The Yeerk laughed to me.

Suddenly I was in excruciating pain, the Yeerk was torturing me.

_YEERK! _I yelled inside my head, I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND SQUISH YOU LIKE THE WORM YOU ARE!

_Bravery? _He laughed, _it will get you nowhere, I control you now and you are mine!_

It was 6am in the morning and I was lying in bed.

_Rise and shine Tommy! _The Yeerk laughed.

I stood up at the Yeerks command and walked down to the breakfast table.

"Hey Tom," My brother Jake greeted as I entered the kitchen.

Jake seemed different recently, he seemed almost older and more confident then he used to but strangely avoided me, I was glad of that, if he joined the sharing I would never forgive myself.

"Hey Midget," I/the Yeerk replied, "whats up?"

"Not much," he replied, "you?"

"I'm going to a meeting."

"The Sharing?"

"Yeah," The Yeerk answered, "we're doing a clean up at the park and having a BBQ, you really should join you know, we could spend more time together,"

_No! Not Jake! PLEASE NOT JAKE!!! I'LL NEVER FIGHT YOU AGAIN, JUST LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!!!_

"Maybe I will some day, so you'll be out all day?"

"Yup, and mom and dad are playing tennis; throw a party,"

I got up.

"Take is easy Midget,"

"You to," he replied.

The Yeerk walked to the door.

_DIE! SLUG!_

The Yeerk looked down at my hand, it was shaking uncontrollably, well not quite, I was in control,

I reached towards my throat and began to strangle myself.

The Yeerk struggled for a minute but eventually overcame my attempt.

_WEAK FOOL!!! _the Yeerk yelled, _WHAT A FEEBLE ATTEMPT!_

But I knew better then that, the Yeerk was sweating heavily and gasping for air.

_Maybe I can't stop you, but I can slow you down!_

**I've decided to use both the series and the books because Tom has awesome scenes in both.**


	4. Chapter 5: The Attack

My name is Tom

The Yeerk pool was dark with a faint glow of red coming from the Kandrona tanks.

They had been planing for months to infest the governor, and my old Yeerk was promoted to being his Yeerk and I was given a lower ranked one.

Their plans were going perfectly.

I walked across the pool guarding it from attackers.

"ANDILITE!" yelled a controller, right before he was pushed into the Yeerk pool by a white tiger.

_DIE YEERK SCUM!!! _I yelled.

Using my hand the Yeerk reached for his Dracon beam and prepared to shoot.

_NOO! _I yelled. I couldn't let them kill the only threat against the Yeerks.

Using all the mental strength possible I moved m hand to the side sending the beam at a Hork-Bajir turning it into dust.

_DIE YOU BITCH!_

The tiger attacked and threw me at the wall sending me unconscious.

Everything faded into darkness.

I woke up.

Smashed equipment surrounded me.

_LOOKS LIKE YOUR PALS IN THAT POOL WON'T BE ABLE TO INFEST ANYONE AFTER ALL YOU SLUG!!!_


	5. Chapter 6: Keep fighting Tom

**This has always been my favourite scene from the Animorphs Series.**

The one time in my life as a controller when I felt like someone would save me began as I had just returned from a meeting at the Sharing.

The phone rang.

"Who is this?" the Yeerk asked.

"Keep fighting Tom," began an ugly garbled voice that I assumed was a voice changer, "No matter what it does, no matter what it makes you do don't give up,"

I wanted to cry, _I will._

"Never give in,"

_Thankyou._

"Who is this?" the Yeerk demanded.

"Just keep fighting Tom; we'll be fighting with you,"

"I will," I managed to say before the Yeerk stopped me.

He hung up.

_I will fight forever._

My hand began to shake, with all my strength I reached for a photo on the bench, it was my family.

_I will fight for you._

_No use human, _The Yeerk gasped as he gained control.

**That scene always made me cry, comment on whether or not it was good.**

**Any Tom scenes you like?**


	6. Chapter 7: Leave my family alone!

**NO REVIEWS YET(WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?) (CRIES)**

**Don't like tragedies?**

**YUGIOH FANS WAIT FR MY NEXT FANFIC, 'Possessed by the dark one' a tale of Bakura and his life before during and after YUGIOH, PS YES I'm EDDITING THE CARD GAMES.**

I walked home, was it still my home?

Where was my home? I haven't really been home for a long time. I've been trapped; inside my own mind.

My dad passed me in his car,

"Tom," he called tears in his eyes.

"Yes," I answered well sort of, "what's wrong?"

"Come I, I need to tell you something,"

I got in.

"What?"

"Your uncle G is de... well he has passed on,"

"Oh," I/the Yeerk said.

_No._

"We're going up to the cabin to pay our respects to him,"

_Oh no, _the Yeerk thought.

_Oh Yes! _I exclaimed.

"I can't,"

"The Sharing is having a meeting,"

"Skip it,"

"I can't," the Yeerk said turning his back on my dad and entering the house.

"Your coming Tom,"

"And I'm telling you, Dad, I can't go!" I snapped, tossing my books

onto the table the Yeerk was so fustrated. He glared at Jake "What're you looking at?"

"You're home early," he said, surprised.

My father plodded in, weary, harassed, and closed the door behind him.

"So are you," Jake said, glancing from him to Tom. "Did Mom tell you

guys about Grandpa G?"

"Yes," my father said. "I was hoping to get here in time to take her to

the airport but the traffic was terrible. I saw Tom walking home and

picked him up."

"Did you know we're supposed to go out to the cabin?" the Yeerk demanded,

glaring at me like it was somehow my fault.

"Uh, yeah," replied Jake. "So?"

"So, Tom's already informed me that he doesn't want to leave his friends

to attend his great-grandfather's funeral," my father said, looking at

me. "However, he doesn't have a choice. We're going. All of us."

"When?" Jake asked.

"We're driving up Saturday morning," my father said.

"Dad, I can't," the Yeerk insisted. "The Sharing's expecting me to help out

this weekend. I gave them my word!"

"Well, you'll just have to explain that something more important came

up," my father said. "I thought The Sharing was about promoting family

values, right? Well, we're going to pay our respects to Grandpa G as a

family."

"Dad, you don't understand!" the Yeerk argued desperately.

"Uh, Dad?" Jake asked. "How long are we staying?"

"It depends on the funeral. I'll write notes so you'll be excused from

school through Tuesday of next week..."

"What?" my eyes bulged in shock. "Tuesday? Dad, no way! Four days? I

can't stay away for four days!"

"You can and you will," my father said, losing his patience. "We're

going as a family and that's final."

My's throat worked, and the Yeerk clenched my hands into fists.

I actually thought the Yeerk would make me attack my own father.

Three, maybe four days.

The maximum time a Yeerk can last without a trip to a Yeerk pool is three days. Four days without Kandrona rays and the

Yeerk in my head would starve.

_Starve, Yeerk. Starve!_

"It won't be that bad, Tom," Jake said. "The lake's nice,

remember?"

The Yeerk looked at him with rage in my eyes. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

_Starve, Yeerk. Die in agony, die screaming, Yeerk!_

"Shut up," Jake said. "I'm not the one who's being a big baby about leaving."

_Jake, I'm so close to freedom, don't piss him off._

The Yeerk in my head was frustrated, he needed to persuade my dad to allow him to stay.

"Dad?" he asked

"Yes Tom?"

"What if I take you to a Sharing meeting and get Mr Visser to explain everything to you?"

_NO! NOT MY DAD!_

"I guess, but it better be a good excuse."

"Okay, let's go."

"Gimmi a sec, I'll leave Jake a note."

Dad wrote a note and we left.

We'd arrived at the mini-mall parking lot, and walked towards the building.

"Hello tome," Mr Chapmen greeted, he was also trapped, but he was different, he sacrificed his freedom to save his daughter Melissa, he is the bravest man I know.

"Hi Mr Chap,"

Ring Ring!

My dads phone rang.

"You follow Mr Chap I'll answer it." my mouth spoke.

"Okay."

I answered.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line hung up.

I walked in.

SMASH! BEEEEP!!!

Mr Chapmen ran out to the remains of his car.

"What?" my dad yelled running towards his car.

It was really smashed up.

"What the heck happened?"

"Vandals!"

"Lousy kids!"

"This neighborhood has totally gone to -"

"Call the cops!"

"I'm suing this shopping center!"

"Look at my door!"

"My car!" my father cried. He practically fell to his knees. "Someone

hurt my baby!"

"Mine, too," Chapman said, gazing angrily at the fist-sized dent in his

car door. He looked around the street, then nodded at the two big, bulky

men who were flanking him. They split up and started searching the street.

"C'mon, Dad, calm down," I said, going over to him. "We can call and

report it when we get home if you want to. Let's go back inside, okay?

The meeting just started and a lot of important things are gonna happen

tonight. You don't want to miss it. Trust me."

"'Go back inside'?" my father echoed, looking at him like he was insane.

"I'm not going back inside! Somebody just tried to break into every

39 car on this street! I'm going home right now and call Joe Johnson!"

"Who?"

_You are an idiot that was in my mind, I thought you read all of my mind._

_SCUM!!!_

"He's our insurance agent, you really should know that, Tom. Come on."

"But, Dad," the Yeerk pleaded, shooting a furious, agitated look back at

Chapman, who stood on the curb watching them.

The high wail of distant police sirens split the night.

Chapman shook his head slightly.

"I'm staying till the end of the meeting," I said sullenly.

_Suck on that Yeerk scum!_

"Then I'll expect you home by ten." My father unlocked the car and got in.

I walked into the building.

"What are you going to do?" Chapmen asked.

"I think I may have to make his less of a problem the primitive way."

_NO! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FAMILY!_

A few days later we got on the plane to uncle G's home.

The plane landed we arrived at the cabin.

"Finally," my father said, sighing and parking the car. "Everybody out."

Grandpa G's cabin sat in the middle of a small, grassy clearing

surrounded by dark, towering pine trees. There was a well-worn path

leading from the front door straight down to the dock at the lake.

Silence. Then, my mother and my grandparents spilled out of the cabin.

We were hugged and fussed over, fed and herded back out to the porch to

relax.

"It makes me sad to think that Grandpa G isn't here anymore," my mother

said quietly, watching as the sun set over the lake. "He really loved

this place."

"I remember when he came home from the war," my grandfather mused. "He

was a different man. He said he wanted nothing but peace after seeing so

much."

"Some people just can't deal with the reality of war, I guess," the Yeerk said through me off handedly, earning shocked looks from my parents and grandparents.

"And what would you know about war, Tom?" my grandfather said

levelly, like he was trying not to sound as angry as he felt. "I don't

recall hearing about your enlistment."

"You're right," I said quickly. "That was a stupid thing to say. I

guess I was just thinking about Grandpa G spending all his time out

here, alone."

Why couldn't they have the funeral tomorrow?" I asked later that

night, once we were in the attic bedroom. "I mean, Sunday or Monday,

what's the difference?"

"Grandpa G wanted it that way," Jake answered, looking around the small,

dark room. "And besides, Mom said they never bury people on Sunday

around here. Sunday is for the wake, Monday for the burial."

"Yeah, well, it's stupid," I said, watching Jake crouch in front of an

old chest. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, lifting a stack of old, dusty books off a small, dark

gray leather trunk. "Don't you remember this, Tom? This is Grandpa G's old footlocker."

I glanced at it then looked past it, around the room, searching

for something to do.

Jake opened the footlocker, filled with sudden urgency. "Remember back,

like, I don't know, when I was ten or so? He showed us his canteen and

these pictures of his outfit from the Battle of the Bulge?"

_You were 8._

"Maybe," the Yeerk muttered.

"They didn't know whether they were gonna freeze or starve or get shot.

That's what he said."

The Yeerk rolled my eyes. Indifferent.

"Christmas, when they were all homesick in their foxholes, they sang

'Silent Night.' The enemy sang it, too, in German. Far off they heard

it. Both sides lonely for their homes. Both sides wishing the war was over."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't you remember how he told us all this, Tom?"

_I remember._

The Yeerk sighed. "Vaguely. I'm not real big on old war stories."

Jake lifted out the small box that held Grandpa G's Silver Star and his

Purple Heart. "He was a brave guy. He believed in honor. All that stuff

out of old movies. Honor and courage and all."

"Yeah, well, that was all a million years ago," I said. "Honor and

courage aren't what matters, not in the real world. What matters is

whether you win. After you win then you start talking about honor and

courage. When you're in battle you do whatever you have to do. Honor and

courage and all that? Those are the words you say after you've destroyed

all your enemies and anyone else who gets in the way."

_THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FILTHY SLUGS HAVE NO HONOUR!_

"You're wrong," Jake said flatly.

He seemed tired recently.

"You're a kid." the I looked down.

"What's this?" I reached into the footlocker and lifted out a cracked

leather scabbard. From the sheath I drew a dagger. The blade glittered

dully in the dim lamplight. It was a long blade, maybe eight inches or so.

Suddenly, the attic was close and airless.

_DON'T YOU DARE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!_

"SS," the Yeerk mused, examining it. "It's an old Nazi dagger. Grandpa G must

have taken it off a dead soldier as a souvenir. Cool."

"What're you gonna do with it?" Jake asked.

The Yeerk cocked my head and looked at Jake.

"I mean, you can't take it," he added "It isn't yours."

"Hey, you get the medals, I get the dagger, right?" I said. "It's

perfect. You can sit around thinking about honor and bravery and all,

and I get the weapon that gets the job done. Sounds fair to me."

"I'm not taking anything until I talk to Mom and Grandma," Jake said,

carefully putting the medals back in the velvet case and waiting for me

to do the same with the dagger.

"Well?" he said. "Come on, man, put it back."

"Mom and Grandma," the Yeerk mocked. "You're still such a kid. You think

everything is so simple, don't you? That it's all either right or wrong,

black or white. A good guy, a bad guy, and nothing in between."

I said, "Sometimes even the good guys do bad things. Doesn't mean

there's no difference between good and evil."

_YOUR THE EVIL ONE!_

"Good and evil," the Yeerk said with a tired smile.

"Strong and weak. That's the reality. Winners and losers."

"The knife, Tom," Jake pleaded.

I laid it back in the footlocker.

_See you very soon,_ the Yeerk smiled.

We all went to sleep.

An hour later I rose from the bed and looked at Jake asleep.

I rose and crept to the foot locker, opened it and took the knife.

_NO!_

I walked outside to the dock.

Dad was out there looking at the moon.

"Dad?"

"Yes Tom?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I came to apologize for my behaviour back home."

"It's alright Tom," my dad answered, "you didn't really know uncle G so you couldn't understand why you had to go. But this isn't about any of us, it's about your mom."

"I know," I answered gripping the knife behind my back.

_STOP!_

"Still it's a great nigh... arrhg!"

The dock tipped over.

_YES!_

We both drifted down the lake.

"DAD!" I screamed, I really screamed, in the Yeerks shock I ménages to scream.

My dad grabbed onto a rock.

I didn't, I was pushed through the water, SMASH!

I smashed into a rock breaking my leg and knocking me unconscious.

"Tom," Jake yelled relieved.

_Jake?_

I rose and threw up the filthy sea water.

_Unlucky Yeerk!_

"Tom, Jake yelled again, "I think your legs broken,"

"Dad call an ambulances."

Shortly after a helicopter arrived to take me back home, back to the Yeerk pool.

_No._

That day I realised I can't let him hurt my family again even if I die.


	7. Chapter 8: Animorph

**What do you think so far? **

**Leave lots of comments.**

The Andilite bandit aren't Andilites, they're humans. The Yeerks know they're name, they're school, even they're blood type, they were right under the Yeerk noses the whole time: Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie.

My brother and my cousin and they're friends are the only chance Earth's got.

"Mom? Dad? You here?" I yelled as I entered the room.

"Tom?" my dad answered.

"Is mom here?"

"Yes," my mom called.

"Good, get them!" the Yeerk yelled to the Hork-bajir behind him.

_NOOO!_

They fought against the might of the aliens, but in vain.

"Put 'em in the van!" I commanded.

"Why Tom?" my dad gasped.

"Tom isn't here any more fool welcome to the Yeerk e... NOO! LEAVE MY PARENTS ALONE YOU SCUM!...mpire.

"Tom?" my mom asked.

"I'm so sor... Get them in the vehicle!"

_NOOO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!_

The Hork-bajir had knocked my parents out cold and placed they're limp bodies into the van.

We drove them to the hidden Kandrona facility.

_NO! NOT HERE! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME!!!_

The Hork-bajir carried out my parents.

"Put they're heads in the pool!" the Yeerk commanded.

_NOOO!_

They my parents were dunked head first into the pool.

_NOOOOOOOOO!_

They Hork-bajir helped them up.

"I have complete control of my host," my parents said in unison.

"Now let's pay Jake a visits," my mouth laughed.

We reached my house in time to see Jake looking with anger.

We got out.

"Filthy humans," my mom cried.

"Mom, dad, Tom, this is for you, keep fighting," Jake wept as he morphed tiger and ran.

_JAKE! I PROMISED TO FIGHT FOREVER AND I WILL!!!_


	8. Chapter 9: I am at peace

**Sorry for skipping to different parts but I only use the best bits.**

We gained the power to morph by stealing the morphing cube and my Yeerk turned on visser 3 whos now visser 1.

Rachel slashed at my snake form and grabbed it in her mouth.

Biting to suck the life out.

_Thankyou Rachel._

_I go to death in peace, knowing the world will be safe, because my brother will lead, he will inspire victory and he will win._

_My name is Tom and I am at peace, finally._


	9. The End

**The End. Maybe I'll add more later but 4 now i'm beginning my new story thankyou for reading.**


End file.
